Don't Want To
by TheSkyWriter
Summary: If Chase Davenport had inherited anything from his boss/father and his creator/uncle, it was the Davenport Stubbornness. No one could make Chase do anything he didn't want to do, and he really didn't want to walk into his bedroom. Because reality would set in. Chase didn't want reality to set in. He wanted to carry on in blissful ignorance forever, but reality always gets its way.


Chase Davenport was so close to a complete, total, and utter psychotic break. Never in his life as a bionic supersoldier, a hero, and the most intelligent being in the universe, had he felt so inamitely near a breakdown, but considering all variables and defining all circumstances, Chase felt that it was not only possible, but plausible. Understandable. Even expected.

And Chase Davenport hated that fact. That it was expected of him, understandable if it did, and entirely plausible. He loathed that it was forsaught of him to completely lose his marbles, even for a little while. For just a moment.

Chase shoved the notepad away from him and glowered at it with contempt and slow-bubbling anger. That notepad made him sick to his stomach, it offended him in the worst ways, but to the uninformed eye, it was just a notepad full of phone numbers. People and persons that needed contacting, now that this particular event had occured. Chase spun the black ink pen in his hand as he scowled at the notepad as if it was the murder weapon of a heinous crime. To Chase Davenport, it might as well be.

Chase wiped his hazel eyes furiously. No. He couldn't afford to be emotional. Later, he told himself, just as the other times in the last 37 hours. Chase had yet to sleep, and if he was honest, he didn't want to cross the threshold into his bedroom. Somewhere, inside the unrational part of his superbrain that he dubbed _Childish_ _Nonsense_ , he believed fiercely that if he walked into that room, even gazed into it, it would suddenly become real. Worse, if it became real, then Chase would be forced to face the truth about what had transpired 37 hours ago. And if he had inherited anything from his father/boss and his uncle/creator, it would be the Davenport stubborness. Unless tricked, no one could make Chase do anything that he didn't want to do.

And Chase didn't want to do this. Didn't want to call these numbers, talk to the owners, tell them...he _didn't want to_. But Bree couldn't bear the thought of this, and Skylar...Chase shook his head in anger. He didn't want to think about that stupid space witch, for fear of losing his very light lunch and simply becuase he couldn't stand the thought of her.

Chase pushed himself away from the desk in the penthouse office with a lot more force then necessary, standing to his feet and ignoring his reflection in the computer screen. "I need more coffee." Chase grumbled sourly to himself, grabbing his empty mug and heading down to the kitchen for the...Chase had lost count of how many cups he had drank in the last 37 hours. Chase checked his watch as he padded down the staircase. Make that 38 hours. It was four o' clock in the morning, and Chase made a mental note shower before Mr. Davenport arrived in another four hours. Chase had tried to argue the point of the Davenport Industries CEO coming to the penthouse, Chase could handle the work of the issue-Chase cringed mentally at that word, issue put it lightly and was _oh so_ insensitvie-and it was too close to the birth of the new Davenport for him to leave, but Mr. Davenport's will was so much stronger than Chase's own, and insisted the fact that he would be there at the penthouse at eight o'clock the next morning. Chase had no choice but to agree, then isolate himself in the office. With those blasted phone numbers. And trying to come up with a cover story for what had happened. What Chase had come up with so far was not only shaming, it was _disgraceful_ and _deplorable_ , and _not_ worth the memory of those it was about.

Chase forced himself away from his thoughts and poured his coffee. Logically, he realized that this many cups of caffeine wasn't exactly healthy, but logic could jump off a cliff into the deepest abyss of darkness for all that the bionic boy cared. He felt only numbness and cold hatred and anger towards the space witch and the ones that initially caused these emotions within him. Chase violently slurped the heated concotion and cursed under his breath for burning his tongue. He didn't want to think about _them_ either.

Chase turned around, his intent to return to the office, when he came face to face with the penthouse hyperlift. Chase froze, his hazel eyes locked down on large elevator. Chase felt wobbly all of a sudden, and didn't know how to help it. Though his mind protested, begged for him to just take his coffee and return to the office where he could blatantly ignore the elephants lying around the penthouse, his body refused to listen, and he set his mug down on the counter and shakily climbed into the hyperlift.

This was a very, very _bad_ idea, Chase couldn't help but think as the hyperlift deposited him into the circular technologically advanced room that was Mission Command. The surfaces gleamed as always, and as always, the room was spotless. On trembling legs, Chase wobbled through Mission Command, and peered into one of the rockway doors that either he or Bree had left open. Chase assumed it was Bree in the back of his mind, he hadn't been down here since...

Chase swallowed a large lump that suddenly found itself lodged in his very dry throat as he slowly padded through the rock doorway against his better judgement. His mind was screaming for him to turn tail and run while he still could, but something insticntual, something internal, was pulling him forward like a tow rope that he was unable to tear himself from. Chase barely felt his breath hitch in panic as the new area that he crossed the threshold into became labeled at the back of his brain as the infirmary. Inside it the walls and floors were bright white, save for the painted Elite Force emblem on the South wall, as were the machines, equipment, and beds.

Chase was shaking relatively forcefully now, but he couldn't stop, he was far too deep to stop. Chase barely registered the tears that were building in his eyes that had yet to fall, to dribble down his pale cheeks. Sluggishly, he made his way over to two of the beds that were side by side, and covered by standard white sheets.

But there was something not standard about them. The sheets weren't laid out flat on either bed, unlike the ones in the rest of the infirmary. Cleary, there was something underneath. Chase didn't want to lift the sheets and make the discovery, but his his hands were moving faster than his brain could scream _stop!_ , and Chase pulled back the sheet to the first bed.

The bionic teen's knees nearly buckled, and Chase fought to keep himself under control. His shaking was much more violent, and the tears were now freely flowing down his white cheeks, but Chase strengthened his resolve, and pulled back the sheet to the other bed.

They were two boys, one with jet black hair set in a spiky quaff, and the other had bronze hair swept across his forehead almost neatly. They laid perfectly still, unmoving, and were as pale white as the sheets that had covered them. They looked so peaceful, as if they could be sleeping. Chase wished with all his heart that was the case, because the truth was far too horrible, and was the reason Chase avoided his bedroom like the plague.

But the bionic boy could avoid it no longer. Chase sat down on the edge of the black haired boy's bed, and took his hand. It was cold and lifeless in his own two hands, and Chase felt the facade he had built around himself to protect himself from the grief, anger, and self-hatred tumbling like a child's Junga tower.

39 hours ago, everything had been perfect. 39 hours ago, Chase had been training with Bree down in Mission Command, and all was right with the world. They had been awaiting news from Mr. Davenport, because the baby was due to arrive any day now. They had been excited, exhilerated even. But the positive feelings that had been surrounding the Tower and everyone inside had been shattered by a breach in security, and horrendously, it was one they knew all too well. Chase and Bree had raced for the hyperlift, but discovered in shock and terror that it had been shut down. Chase had scrambled to fix it and managed to, the pair of bionic teens had rode the instant elevator to the penthouse living room, and had raced out to the terrace where the breach in security had happened, but arrived too late. Roman and Riker had struck hard, fast, and had vanished just before Chase and Bree had arrived. Thanks to her regenerative capability, Skylar had survived with minor injuries that had healed in a matter of hours after the attack.

Kaz and Oliver hadn't been so lucky. Bree had let out an earth-shattering scream at the sight of the two boys on the terrace floor, only milimeters away from each other, completely motionless. At first glace, they had looked unharmed, just unconscious, but upon closer inspection, the boys were clinging to life, but only just. By the time Chase, Bree, and Skylar had gotten them down to Mission Command, it was too late. Their pulses had stuttered to stops, and their breathing had become nonexistant.

Chase had done a full examination of the boys, and discovered with his wireless x-ray scanner-something Mr. Davenport had installed inside Chase's chip in case it was needed while he was away-just what Roman and Riker had done.

When Kaz and Oliver had indirectly touched the Arcturion, its energy had found a home inside the boys' cells, blood, and DNA. It was integral part of them, just as their flesh, blood, and bone. It had also created the fire and ice cores inside the boys' chests, which was what had powered the boys' abilities. Cores that were supposed to be forever burning/freezing throughout time. On any type of internal body scan, the cores and energies inside them left by the Arcturion would light up and shine like the stars.

Only when Chase had done the post-mordem examination and x-ray, no such light had been visible inside neither Kaz nor Oliver. There had been scorch marks, visible evidence that the cores and energy had been there, but nothing that was alive and burning. Or, _freezing_ , in Oliver's case. The energy that had fueled Kaz and Oliver's powers had been snuffed out.

Somehow, someway, Roman and Riker had extinguished the abundance of energy within Kaz and Oliver, and it had resulted in their deaths.

And it was all Chase's fault. "I'm so sorry." Chase managed to croak out between his sobs, gripping onto both Kaz and Oliver's hands. "I'm so sorry." Chase had failed them. He should have been there. Even though he was no longer Mission Leader, it was still his job, his duty, to watch out for the members of his team. They were his resposibility, and he'd let them down. He'd let down Mr. Davenport, Bree, and worst of all, Kaz and Oliver. He was the worst Mission Leader, the worst teammate, the worst hero, the worst friend, the worst _brother..._

Even though Chase hadn't known Kaz or Oliver for very long, the bond that had formed between them was that of family, of brotherhood, and Chase had lost that when he lost them. Leo had taught him what it meant to be a brother, a _true_ brother, and he had gained that when Kaz and Oliver had come to Centium City and formed the Elite Force.

And now, because of him, Kaz and Oliver would never know. Would never know that they had become family, gained new family to help them through the loss of the old.

Chase remembered the many times in the last few months inside the penthouse, in sharing a bedroom with the two of them, that Oliver had woken up screaming from nightmares involving watching his mother fade away into darkness, watching Mighty Med's destruction, and the worst ones, being forced to watch as Kaz was killed by Roman and Riker right in front of him. At first, Oliver would only reach for Kaz for assurance that what had transpired was only a dream and that Kaz was there, alive, and wasn't going anywhere without him. But as Chase would come with Kaz since the beginning of the nightmares within the night, Oliver became accoustomed to reaching for him, too, gripping onto his t-shirt for dear life as he cried the most heartbreaking sobs Chase had ever heard in his life into Kaz's shoulder. Chase couldn't bear to see Oliver cry; sweet, hopeful, innocent Oliver with light in his blue eyes and care in his fingertips for any that crossed his path. Chase made it his sworn duty to protect Oliver as best he could, to look out for him, and make sure that sweetness, that innocence, hope, light or care could always be found inside him. It was something Chase wished to hell and back that he could have experienced for himself, but his superbrain wouldn't allow it. His superbrain caused him to look at everything analytically, logically, not emotionally and with his heart in use like Oliver could. Oliver provided softness and warmth to Chase's cold hardness. Leo had never really needed his softness or innocence or sweetness or light protected, he could do it on his own, and when Oliver came into the picture, carrying all those attributes but secretly mourning the family he had lost, something in Chase had responded, and the bionic teen had never realized he had _craved_ it, hungered for that sweet, innocent, hopeful, and soft light that Oliver had until that first night Chase had crawled in beside Kaz to soothe Oliver's choking cries. If Chase lost that...Chase choked back a sob and changed the subject in his mind.

Kaz was different. Kaz barely slept at all, had become an insomniac since coming into contact with the Arcturion. That burning fire core that had once been inside him prevented him from sleeping more than twice a week, less than that even. Chase remembered many a night where he and Kaz would stay up as late as Chase could manage-he didn't have the fire core, and would end up crawling into his capsule to finally pass out by at least 2:30 in the morning-and just talk. Kaz lamented about having ten other siblings, now would be eleven-Kyle had spilled to the pyrokinetic that their mother was pregnant yet again-, he confessed that he had been trying to obtain superpowers for almost a year before the Arcturion, and how much he hated that Skylar had practically stolen his best friend from him. Chase, in turn, would share stories about how Adam would always use his bionics to pick on him or beat him unfairly at something other than mental trials-suprisingly, Kaz didn't laugh more than once or twice during these stories, but nodded seriously and agreed wholeheartedly that big brothers could be stupid jerks-about trying to prove his place on the team time and time again before the Elite Force came along, even being Mission Leader, and how much he actually missed his brother and best friend Leo now that he was on the Island and Chase was in the city. They had laughed at each other's funnier experiences before they had met, and had confessed their deepest fears to one another in total secrecy. It had just gotten to the point where they felt comfortable enough with each other to spill their darkest secrets to one another, and act as each other's rock and shoulder for the other. Kaz had become Chase's greatest confidant, the one Chase knew he could come and talk to, or just let off some steam with, and not feel ashamed or afraid because of it. Kaz was his rock, the one that provided him security and stability in his fast-changing world. Chase knew that he could go to Kaz to set his head on straight when he felt like he was spiralling out of control. When the world was spinning way too fast and Chase couldn't keep up Kaz was there, helping Chase to change his pace to match the pace that the world was rotating to. When his stride was not as strong or confident, Kaz could boost him. When he was too cocky or obnoxious, a well-placed barb from Kaz that was entirely weightless knocked him down a few pegs.

Kaz was his rock, his strength that he faced all obstacles. Oliver was his light, his faith that he _could_ face all obstacles.

"And now you're both gone." Chase sobbed brokenly. The words had tumbled from his lips as soon as he had taken both their hands in both of his, gripping onto them so tight like his own personal lifeline. Chase's breath came in short, hyperventalive pants. Kaz and Oliver were gone. The brothers that he swore to protect, to look after with his life, they were gone. And they weren't coming back. Chase sunk to the floor and continued to choke and cry for the brothers he'd lost, the brothers he'd _loved_ with all his heart. But still he managed to keep his grip on thier hands.

Chase was so lost in his grief, self-hate, and agony that he didn't notice anything that was going on outside his own personal bubble, so he jumped in shock when two bodies pressed flush up against his own on both sides, surrounding him. He tried to wriggle away and increased his grip on his baby brothers' hands. He did this to them, it was all his fault. He should have protected them better, watched after them better, and he-

"Come on, Chasey, you gotta let go of our hands if we're gonna hug you properly." A stunningly familiar voice grunted in his ear, and the body on his left side wriggled around as if uncomforatble. Chase's head snapped up, and he stopped breathing, too stunned by the sight before him as his watery hazel eyes stared deep into infinate sparkling blue seas and endless glittering brown tides.

"K-Ka-O-Ol-" Chase couldn't speak, and his chest heaved with new strength and vigor as he collapsed into their ready arms, shaking and crying and hyperventilating violently. Kaz and Oliver took him easily, holding him tight between them and murmuring assurance and care into his ears. "I-I don't-I don't under-" Chase whimpered, or just barely managed to. "You-You were-" Chase couldn't say it, couldn't get that _disgusting_ word past his lips.

"Dead?" Kaz finished. Chase cried harder and Oliver and Kaz started to rock him. "Yeah, we know. We _were_. Roman and Riker snuffed out every last bit of Arcturion energy inside us that they could reach and crushed our cores."

"B-But-"

"They couldn't reach all of it." Oliver whispered to him, and Chase sobbed in relief at hearing his voice. That was proof. This wasn't a dream, he hadn't fallen asleep at the desk, they were really there, right next to him. "A little ember, I guess you could call it, was left untouched. It was tiny, smaller than microscopic, but it was enough to revitalize the energy and repair our cores of the damage. That's why it took as long as it did. How long was it?"

"Th-th- _39_ h-ho- _hours_." Chase choked out, tightening his hold around their necks.

"Dear god. Remind me to kill Roman and Riker next time I see them." Kaz growled. Chase wanted to laugh, _tried_ to laugh, but it came out as a series of hoarse and gagging coughs. "Shh, shh, easy, bud." Kaz soothed, rubbing Chase's back comfortingly. "It's okay, you're okay, just breathe."

"Y-yo-you-you w-were- _you were dead_." Chase wailed into their shoulders. Chase's psychotic break had come, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. "YouweredeadanditwasallmyfaultcauseIcouldntprotectyouand _Imsosorry_!" Chase practically screamed, his voice giving out and Chase began to choke on his sobs. His body was shaking harder than it was before and his breathing was in breathless gasps. He himself couldn't recognize that he was in the middle of a panic attack, but Oliver and Kaz certianly could.

"Chase, breathe." Kaz commanded, his voice like a beacon that cut through the darkness clouding the bionic boy and threatening to strangle him. He numbly felt each of his hands being moved to rest on two seperate chests, over two seperate hearts that were beating in perfect synchronization. "Chase, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. Not a single thing. What happened was _not_ your fault. Do you understand? _It wasn't your fault_. You did everything you possibly could in that situation to protect me and Oliver, just like you've done for the past few months. Just like you'll continue to do from here on out."

"Chase," Oliver breathed gently, that same love and care that Chase fought so hard for shining through and Chase whimpered needily, and all of a sudden he was in Oliver's lap and he clung to him with Kaz surrounding the side that Oliver couldn't and it was _perfection_. "Kaz and I could hear you talking to us. We were just barely beginning to come back to ourselves. We were broken into several pieces, Roman and Riker didn't just snuff our energy and break our cores, they broke _us_. We were in fragments, pieces so tiny we could barely even form conscious thought, barely even recognize fleeting emotions. And we would have stayed like that. The ember that repaired our cores has no touch on our minds or sense of self. It can only repair the body. And I'm not trying to be cheesy, but this is legit what happened. Chase, you _saved us_."

"H-How-c-could-"

 _Like this._ Kaz's voice was perfectly clear and audible, just not in the room. Wide hazel eyes met calm and compassionate brown, and Kaz smiled. _As it turns out, Oliver and I unlocked a new power right before Roman and Riker attacked. We were going to come tell you about it, but then we were ambushed and didn't get the chance._

"We could hear you, Chase. Every word you said to us while we were gone were the needle and thread that sewed us back together. You helped us come back to ourselves, just you have been for months." Oliver explained. At this, Chase mumbled in confusion.

Kaz laughed, but it was a broken sound. "Do you really think we were the only ones making an effect on you? You affected us, too, you know! Oliver and I were lost when we came to the city. We had no home, no family, nothing but each other, and we had no idea how to even begin to help ourselves. Then you stepped up to the plate. I may be your rock, and Oliver may be your light, but Chase, you're our guide. You're the one we can turn to when there's nowhere else for us to go. When our lives are in shambles you come and put us back together."

"You're our protector, Chase, our guide, and our big brother. Who knows where we would be without you." Oliver mumbled.

Kaz snorted. "Dead on those beds."

"Rhetorical question, genius." Oliver shot back. Kaz stuck his tongue out at him.

Chase couldn't stop himself. "Please don't ever do that again." He begged brokenly. Kaz and Oliver's faces twisted in heartbreak at the expression on his face. "I c-can't do this again-please-"

"We're not going anywhere, Chase." Oliver reassured him.

Both boys tightened their grip on him as Chase's cries returned in earnest. "We've got you, bud, it's okay." Kaz soothed.

"I-I love you b-both so much-" Chase sobbed out, clinging onto them for dear life.

"We love you, too, Chase. We're not leaving you again. We promise."

 **You guys didn't actually think I could kill Kaz and Oliver did you? Pfft. (Actually I had no idea where this was going, but whatevs.) This is kinda fairytale-esque, isn't it?**


End file.
